


Riverside

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Discovery, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in Love in Riverside, after Into Darkness before the five-year mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk stopped outside the tea shop on the corner of Van Ness and Castillo in San Francisco. For a moment he just surveyed the tea pots and tea in the display case. He didn’t know whether to go in or not. He didn't drink it regularly. Yet he was drawn to this store.

Shaking his head, Jim put his hand on the door, opened it, and listened as the little bell jingled overhead.

He stepped into the first aisle and noticed the tall, dark haired Vulcan by the teapots immediately.

“Spock?”

Spock turned immediately and if he was surprised to see Jim in a tea shop he didn't show it. “Captain.”

“Didn't expect to see you here.”

“Nor I you. Did I not hear you were spending the last few weeks before the five-year mission in Riverside?”

“Yeah, I’m heading there tomorrow. What about you? You and Uhura going to spend some time together?”

Spock hesitated, then shook his head. “Nyota and I have ended our relationship, Captain.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. When was that?”

“While you were in a coma after your…”

“Demise? I didn't realize that. You never said.”

“It was not relevant to your recovery,” Spock said.

Spock had spent the weeks Jim was in the hospital coming to see him every single day. There were times Bones had to force Spock to leave. Jim couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Once Jim had been released though, Spock had gone to New Vulcan to spend time with his father and other relatives. They had not kept in touch, which hadn't really surprised Jim since it was Spock. Jim hadn't actually realized he had returned to Earth.

“Is there anything I can do for you? Are you okay?”

“Yes, Captain. I am fine.”

Jim glanced over to notice there was a small tea room attached to the shop with several available tables. “You want to sit?"

“I would be amenable to that.”

They walked over to the hostess and asked for a table and she told them to choose whichever they wanted and handed them menus.

“Have you been here before?” Jim asked.

“Yes, I came here during my academy days.”

Jim smiled. “I like the idea of you coming here. Don’t know why.” He paused, thinking. “With Uhura?”

“Yes. And once with my mother.”

“Your mom?”

Spock nodded. “Right after I first joined Starfleet Academy. She and my father were here for his ambassadorial duties.”

Jim swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.  “I’m glad you had some time with her.”

The waitress came by and they ordered tea and cucumber sandwiches.

“What are you going to do now? I mean for the few weeks we have before the mission starts.”

“I have no immediate plans,” Spock admitted.

“No?” Jim bit his lip, wondering if he should do what he was about to do. Hell, Spock would likely say no anyway but at least he would have offered. “Well, if you really have no other plans, you wanna come to Riverside and stay with me? It’s not fancy and it gets fucking cold at night. You’ll probably be bored out of your mind in five minutes. There’s no replicators so everything has to be made yourself.”

“Dr. McCoy is not accompanying you?”

“Bones?” Jim shook his head with a smile. “He’s spending some time with Carol Marcus.”

“He is pursuing Dr. Marcus?”

“Yep. Looks that way.”

“So you intend to go to Riverside alone?” Spock reached for his tea. “For what purpose?”

“Relaxation. It’s gonna be a long five years. I have no idea when I’ll get the chance again.” Jim shrugged. “You coming or not?”

Spock nodded. “I will go.”

Jim grinned and slapped the table. “Better bring lots of warm clothes, Spock. You’ll need them.”

****

Spock stared at the old car his captain stood by just outside his apartment.

“Captain?”

The captain smiled. “Morning, Mr. Spock. You ready to go?”

“What is this vehicle?”

“It’s a car, Spock. An old Earth one. Stepfather used to collect old cars.”

“But why do you have it?”

Kirk’s smile widened. “How do you think we’re getting to Iowa, Spock?”

“I assumed we would use a shuttle.”

Kirk laughed. “Where’s the fun in that? We’ll get to Riverside in a couple of days. I booked us a room in Utah and then another one in Nebraska.”

“Traveling by car is fun, Captain?”

“Of course. You get to see countryside and other places, you know? Trust me, Spock. It’ll be fun.”

Spock did trust his captain so he approached the back of the car and hoisted his bags into the open trunk.     

 “You are familiar with the operation of this vehicle?”

“Sure.”

“My previous analysis of your driving skills indicated otherwise.”

Kirk laughed again and shut the trunk of the car. “What?”

“When you were a youth you drove a car over a cliff.”

“Oh that.” Kirk opened the driver side door. “Get in, Spock.”

Spock got in beside his captain.

“That’s not going to happen,” Kirk assured him. “Going off the cliff. I did that on purpose.”

“I do not understand.”

“I know you don’t. It was an adrenaline rush.”

Kirk pulled the car away from the curb and started driving out of the city. For a long time, Spock gripped the side of the door but after there seemed to be nothing particularly alarming about the captain’s driving, he relaxed his grip.

“We are headed to your family’s farmhouse?”

“Well, sort of. It belonged to Frank, my stepfather. Sort of stepfather.”

“Sort of?”

Kirk shrugged. “Mom never actually married Frank. She didn’t remarry after my dad died. She and Frank were together, you know, not officially married.”

“Your not stepfather will be there when we arrive?”

“No. Frank died just before I turned fourteen. Mom was off planet and Frank had a heart attack.” Kirk paused. “After that I was sent to live with my mother’s sister on another planet.”

“You had a brother.”

“He took off before Frank died. I haven’t heard from him since. Mom either. We’re not even sure he’s alive.”

Spock shook his head. “You have never tried to locate him?”

“No. He didn’t want anything to do with me. With Mom.”

“Did you get along with Frank?”

The captain smiled. “Frank was all right. We didn’t see eye to eye on everything but he sure as hell tried to do right by me and Sam. Mom was in space. Frank was a farmer and a mechanic. He didn’t get the fascination for space. Mom actually grew up in Riverside and knew Frank before she met my dad. Once she met him she only had eyes for Dad. But I guess after Dad died, she met up with Frank again. He was a good guy.”

“And that is how you got the farmhouse?”

“Yep. Frank left it to me, but at first I couldn’t live there by myself. That’s why I went to live with my aunt.”

“Where did she live?”

Kirk was quiet for a long time. Several miles in fact. Spock thought perhaps he hadn't heard Spock’s question and he was prepared to repeat himself.

“Tarsus,” his captain said quietly.

Spock stiffened and stared. “I…I am sorry.”

“Yeah.” Kirk shook his head. “It was as bad as you’ve heard. Worse maybe. Lots of…death. Murder. Cutthroat stuff. My aunt she died early on. There was…cannibalism.”

“I do not know what to say,” Spock whispered.

“Me either, Spock. Me either.”      


	2. Chapter 2

Spock woke to the gentle touch of fingers brushing his cheek. The touch was as light as butterfly wings. It surprised him, actually, because he hadn’t thought Jim Kirk could be so gentle.

Jim was smiling. “Hey sleepyhead. We’re here.”

“Riverside?”

The captain laughed, it was a soft laugh like a breeze. “No, Spock. Utah. I checked us in. Now I figured we’d get something to eat. There is a diner here on the premises.”

Spock blinked several times. “I apologize, Captain.”

“For what?”

“Sleeping through our journey to Utah. It must have been difficult for you to maintain optimal driving skills while your traveling companion slept.”

“Nah. It was fine. I don’t sleep a lot anyway.”

Spock opened his door and got out of the car to see that twilight had hit. A few feet away was a motel room with an orange door with big numbers in the shape of twenty-six.

“Our room for the night,” the captain said. “Nothing but the best for us.”

Just beyond the motel building lay a diner with a sign that read _Kenny’s_.

Jim shrugged. “Hey, it’s close. Hopefully we won’t get some sort of disease from eating there.

Spock followed his captain to the diner. There were only three other patrons in the establishment. Two in a booth in the back and one sitting by themselves at the counter.

A waitress with a name tag that said her name was Peg approached them. She leaned over to the captain and whispered, “That’s a Vulcan.”

“Sure is,” Jim said. “But you don’t have to whisper. He knows.”

Peg stared at Spock for a moment, and then she nodded. “Table or a booth?”

“Booth is fine,” Jim said.

Peg led them to the second booth from the door. Spock made sure to choose the seat facing the door so he could watch for any threats. His captain didn’t seem to notice or care as he picked up the plastic menu Peg handed him.

“What do you want to drink?” Peg asked.

“You got a beer?” Jim asked.

“Sure do, honey.” She looked at Spock. “What about you, cutie?”

“Tea, please.”

“Be right back.”

Jim smiled and shook his head. “Says this place has been here for over one hundred years.”

“I believe it,” Spock replied.

“This is great actually. This is exactly the kind of experience I wanted.”

Spock arched a brow. “Indeed?”

“Yep. Just ordinary things. Space is vast and you never know what you’re gonna run into. With us gone five years, there won’t be any Kenny’s Diners. This kind of place, it’s a rarity now. I like it.”

This was a side of Jim that Spock hadn’t really known existed. He was used to the confidence, the swagger. This pensive, quiet version was equally intriguing.

Peg slammed down a beer bottle and a glass in front of the captain then set a cup of lukewarm water in front of Spock with an assortment of tea bags.

“What’ll it be, blue eyes?” she asked Jim.

“I’d kind of like the chili. Will it give me a three day belly ache?”

Peg laughed. “Nah. It’s good.”

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. If I find out you lied I’ll come back here and phaser the place.”

She rolled her eyes. “You some kind of space cadet?”

Jim smiled. “Something like that.”

“And you, cutie?”

Spock raised a brow. “I am seeking something vegetarian.”

She pointed. “There’s a salad.”

“It has chicken on it,” Spock replied.

“Well, ask to leave it off,” Peg said, looking at Spock as though he were a moron.

“Very well. That is what I will have. No chicken. Citrus vinaigrette, please.”

“I didn’t know Vulcans were this polite.”

Jim eyed her. “Ever met one before?”

“No.” She grabbed their menus and walked away.

“Having fun yet?” Jim asked.

“Is that a requirement, Captain?’

He laughed at that. “It’s not only a requirement, Spock, it’s an order.”

Spock finished steeping his lukewarm tea and lifted it to his lips. He barely repressed a grimace. “I am somewhat surprised Dr. McCoy allowed you to take this trip.”

“Why is that?”

“Given your recent—”

“Demise.”

He’d used that word before and Spock did not care for it. “Recovery, I would have thought he wished to monitor you more closely.”

“I don’t need Bones to babysit me, Spock. All my tests are normal or better than normal.”

“However, given that Khan’s blood was required to assist in your recovery I would think a lengthier observation period would be wise.”

“It’s been almost a year, Spock. I’m fine.”

Peg came back to their table and set Spock’s salad before him and Jim’s chili with crackers in front of him. She looked down at them, hands on her hips.

“So. How long have you two been together?”

For some reason this question made Jim smile and he lifted his beer to his lips and took a swallow.

“It has been approximately two years since we made our acquaintance,” Spock replied.

Peg sighed. “You know what they say.”

“I do not.”

“The cute ones are either married or gay.”

Jim laughed as she moved away.

“She believes we are a couple, Captain?”

“She does. That bother you?”

Spock thought about it and decided it did not matter what Peg from Kenny’s Diner in Utah thought. “No.”

****

Jim let them into the motel room and Spock noticed there were two double beds, so he set his bag on the one nearest the window.

“Do you have a preference for beds, Captain?”

“Nah, makes no difference to me, Spock. You take whichever.” Jim set his own bag on the bed next to the bathroom. He opened it and took out a smaller bag as well as a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Spock set up his PADD while the captain went into the bathroom. He had a number of messages regarding official Enterprise business as well as two messages that were more of a personal nature. He answered the one from Nyota first.

_I trust this message finds you well, Nyota, and you are finding your temporary linguistic duties on the USS Horizon satisfactory. I look forward to seeing you on the Enterprise when we begin the five-year mission. Currently I am traveling with Captain Kirk to his home town of Riverside, Iowa. We met in San Francisco and he invited me to accompany him. I believe this is a positive step in our friendship. Live long and prosper, Nyota._

There was an additional message from his father.

_Father, I am gratified to learn of your continuing progress on New Vulcan. I have decided not to spend the final weeks of my leave in San Francisco as I had led you to believe, but rather I will be in a place called Riverside. I will advise you of any interesting developments._

He had just hit send when Jim came out of the bathroom wearing the shorts and T-shirt. The shirt was thin and clung to his still damp skin. His skin was flushed red and his blond hair quite wet. His teeth looked especially white when he smiled. Spock’s stomach fluttered peculiarly and he wondered if perhaps there had been an issue with his salad.

“Shower’s all yours, Spock,” Jim said as he flopped down on his bed.

For a moment, Spock stared at his captain, letting the sight of Jim’s chest rising in breaths soothe him. He remembered all too well the last breath Jim had taken.

“You okay, Spock?” Jim asked.

“I am well, Captain.” He rose from his spot on his bed and went to the bathroom door. “Goodnight.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain?”

Jim stopped singing. “Yeah?”

“What does it mean to get your motor running?”

Jim snorted a laugh and tapped the steering wheel. “Um. It’s just a song, Spock. You don’t have to overthink it.”

Spock was silent for a moment as the song changed to _Peaceful Easy Feeling_ by the Eagles.

Jim sang along, at least to the parts he remembered. He hummed the parts he couldn’t.

“Why do you hum over words at times?” Spock asked.

“That’s when I can’t remember how the song goes,” Jim said with a shrug. “Singing along to the radio is part of the fun of a road trip.”

“It is?”

Jim smiled. “You sound skeptical, Spock.”

“I cannot say it is something I find particularly appealing.”

“My singing or your singing?” Jim laughed. “No, don’t answer that. You know you’re actually kind of funny, Spock. I never realized that. But yeah, I suppose Vulcans don’t break into song during a road trip.”

“Indeed not. Especially since it is logical to take a two hour shuttle to arrive at our destination the same day.”

“Well, sure, if you want to get all logical about it.” Jim shook his head. “We certainly could have gone that route. But then you wouldn’t see all this countryside or the deer we saw a while back.”

Spock nodded. “I did find the creatures pleasant to study.”

“You might see more when we get to the farm.”

“Who has been maintaining it in your absence?”

“No one really. It’s probably run down a bit. I had a neighbor do a few things and she made sure the heat and electricity would be on when we got there.” Jim shrugged. “She didn’t mention any holes in the roof or anything. Should be okay. I guess I’ll fix anything that becomes a problem.”

“You can fix houses?”

Jim laughed. “You sound so surprised. I’m not totally useless, Spock.”

“I did not imply that you were. I merely was unaware this was one of your skills.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to list it as a skill. But I do all right. We’ll be fine. Gotta get some groceries. And we’ll probably need to wash the bedding. Get some firewood.”

“This will indeed be a new experience for me,” Spock said.

“I’m sure.”

“These songs that the radio are playing. They refer to them as oldies.”

“Yep. Means they’ve been around a long ass time, Spock. Long before either of us were born. Or even before your dad was born. And his dad. And maybe his dad, too.”

“You still find them relevant?”

Jim nodded. “I love music.”

“I was unaware of this.”

“Well.” Jim smiled and reached over to pat Spock’s leg. “Now you know.”

****

Jim stepped into the motel office space with Spock at his heels. A guy with a mustache and glasses eyed them, then looked outside beyond them.

“That your car?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Jim said.

“You restore it yourself?”

Jim leaned against the counter. “I did. A few years back. I pay a guy in San Francisco to keep it up for me when I’m not around though.”

“Sweet,” the guy said. “It looks cherry.”

“She’s a great ride for sure. Got a reservation for the night for Kirk.”

The guy took Jim’s credit chip.

“Any recommendations on where to eat?” Jim asked.

“What do you like?”

“I’m easy but my friend prefers vegetarian.”

The guy looked past Jim to Spock. “Hmm. This is Nebraska. We eat a lot of beef.”

“I bet, but there’s gotta be some place that has a few vegetarian choices,” Jim said with a smile as he got his credit chip back.

“There’s an Italian place up the road. I think they got Eggplant or something.”

Jim glanced at Spock. “Do you like Italian?”

“No,” Spock replied.

He smiled. “We’ll find a place. Thanks.” Jim took their key card and they left the office.

“Captain?”

“Yeah?”

“That man had a most peculiar way of speaking.”

“What do you mean?”

“He called your vehicle cherry yet it is neither a fruit nor red.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah. Um. That’s not what it means, Spock. It means it’s really great, basically.”

“I see.” Spock seemed contemplative as they opened their motel room. “I was unaware you yourself restored cars. You mentioned Frank.”

“Yeah, I learned from him, I guess. When I wasn’t at the bar getting my lip busted open or getting my ass thrown in jail, I worked on cars. But yeah those kinds of things don’t exactly show up in Starfleet records.”

“They are apparently lacking a lot of information when it comes to you.”

“And that’s the way I like it.” Jim threw his bag on the bed nearest the bathroom figuring Spock would want the other one. “Ready to find someplace to eat?”

“Yes, Captain.”

****

“See,” Jim said with a proud grin. “Wasn’t so hard to find a vegetarian restaurant.”

“It was not necessary to choose a restaurant with only vegetarian, Captain.”

“Yeah, but this is better.” Jim looked at the menu.

The waiter looked at them. “Captain, huh? You some sort of law?’

Jim shook his head. “Never.”

“He is the captain of a starship,” Spock said.

“Oh. Yeah. Like Starfleet right?”

“Right,” Jim agreed.

“My son has been thinking of joining. Bunch of nonsense. What’ll it be?”

“I’ll have the Pappardelle with mushrooms.”

“The grilled vegetable and hummus wrap,” Spock said.

The waiter moved away.

“So, we’ll get to Riverside midday tomorrow so we’ll just stop and get supplies before going to the house,” Jim said.

”Agreeable, Captain.”

Jim studied Spock for a bit, before saying, “You want to talk about it?”

Spock arched a brow. “Clarify.”

“You and Uhura. You were together for a while, right? Must have been hard to end things.”

Spock did not immediately reply.

“You can tell me it’s not my business, Spock,” Jim assured him. Sure it would hurt a little, but Jim knew how private Spock was.

“It is not that, Captain. Nyota wanted more from our relationship than I was prepared to give.”

“She wanted things to get more serious between you?”

“Affirmative.”

“Marriage?” Jim guessed.

“She did broach that possibility. Also Vulcan bonding. I am fond of Nyota.”

Jim winced. “Ouch. She couldn’t have liked hearing you were fond of her.”

Spock inclined his head. “She did not. However, our needs were no longer compatible.”

“That’s certainly understandable.”

“Captain?”

“Yes?”

“May I make a query of my own?”

“Go for it.”

Spock still seemed hesitant, but after a moment, he spoke. “I had been under the impression you and Dr. Marcus were attracted to each other.”

“Oh. Right. Well, she’s pretty, Spock. I can’t deny that. But she’s…a relationship kind of woman. And I’m not looking for that. Plus Bones was into her and I don’t horn in on it when a friend is interested. That’s just not cool.”

“You are not interested in a relationship?” Spock asked softly.

“Not with Carol Marcus.”

Their food arrived and Jim decided to change the subject.

“So, Scotty said they made a bunch of improvements on the Enterprise.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Spock decided, as they finally arrived in Riverside, Iowa, that though the road trip—as Jim had fondly called it several times—had not been unpleasant, it was still unerringly illogical.

Jim pulled the car into the parking lot of what was clearly a grocery store. “Okay, so the sky’s the limit, Spock. Get whatever you want,” Jim said, getting out of the automobile.

Spock followed Jim into the store.

“It hasn’t really changed much. I worked here at one time.”

“As what, Captain?’

“Like a stocker. I worked late at night mostly and restocked the shelves. When I was sixteen. You know, after coming back from Tarsus.”

“Who was taking care of you then?” Spock wondered.

“Mom. She took a leave of absence from Starfleet for a bit after…after everything. Anyway, I didn’t last here very long.” Jim headed into the produce department pushing a large plastic basket.

“You resigned your position?”

Jim laughed. “Nope. I was fired actually.”

Spock was surprised to hear it. “Why?”

“You know I wasn’t always the upstanding guy you know now, right?”

Spock simply stared at him as Jim shrugged.

“I was stealing food. Stockpiling it. It was a …thing I had after I got back for a while. Worse place I could have worked actually. And the thing of it was, I wasn’t starving. Not anymore. But I just…I couldn’t seem to stop myself from it. And I was caught.” Jim shrugged again. “My boss didn’t press charges because everyone knew my mother. And Frank, when he was around. But yeah, no job. And then word got around that I stole things so no one would hire me. Kind of why I started fixing cars and shit.”

Spock added vegetables to their cart as Jim walked past them without stopping. “I am sorry you had to experience that.”

“Life sometimes throws you curveballs. It’s thrown me a lot of them.” Jim smiled. “What about you? Did Vulcan have one of these?”

“You refer to a grocery store?”

“Yeah.”

“Affirmative. There were six billion people, Jim. We had several.”

“Oh. Yeah. That was a stupid question. Did you ever go when you were a kid? I mean with your mom or whatever?”

“We did go a few times,” Spock replied. “Mother pretended not to notice they were staring at us.”

Jim frowned and stopped at a display of lemons. “They stared at you?”

Spock nodded. “Mother was human and I was half. We were not an entirely common sight on Vulcan. Often Mother would have others shop for us to avoid the awkwardness.”

“That sucks.”

“Perhaps. But it was what it was.”

Jim added lemons to their basket. “So, do you eat like dairy stuff?”

“Yes.”

“Okay good. Cause I was totally going to get ice cream if you did. And maybe some yogurt.” Jim continued onto the next aisle. “You know I tried to replicate ice cream on the Enterprise one night.”

“And?”

Jim shook his head. “I was feeling so down that day. I’d seen something…well never mind that. I was sad. I wanted something to make me feel a little better so I tried for ice cream.” He laughed. “God, it tasted like paste or something. Was so bad. On the bright side, it made me laugh it was so bad.”

“Mr. Scott can reprogram the replicators to produce more appetizing selections, Captain.”

“Yeah, I might have to have him work on that before we ship out.”

A short time later they checked out with their purchases and made their way to the car. Jim glanced at Spock over the top of the car.

“You don’t want to drive or anything do you?”

“I do not.”

Jim grinned. “So I am not so bad after all, huh?”

Spock inclined his head. “You are not quite as bad as I had anticipated.”

His captain rolled his eyes. “I bet that’s the best you can do for a compliment. All right, get in, Spock. The homestead awaits.”

The homestead, as Jim called it, was down a dirt road with nothing but trees and more dirt, Spock noted. It was rough and bumpy and the car rocked as Jim drove way too fast.

As far as Spock could tell, the nearest neighbor was several miles away. There was a crispness to the air Jim declared was typical for autumn and as they approached the home, the sky had already begun to darken with twilight.

Jim had said the place wasn’t fancy, whatever that meant, so Spock was prepared when he saw the weather beaten farmhouse with cracked and fading white paint. On one side of the house, the windows were boarded up.

Jim stopped the car. “Uh, yeah. Guess I should have had someone into replace those. Storm broke them out a few years back. Never did get ‘em fixed.”

“How long has it been since someone actually occupied the house?” Spock wondered as they exited the car.

“Since I joined Starfleet,” Jim replied. He grabbed the grocery bags and made his way to the front door. “No access code entry here.” He pulled out an old fashioned key and opened the door.

Jim flicked on a light as they stepped inside.

“Home sweet home,” Jim said. “At least for a couple of weeks. Figure we’ll leave the car here and take the shuttle back when it’s time.” He went to a thermostat on the wall and flicked a switch. “Afraid it’s a little cold in here.”

Jim then went into the kitchen and started putting away the groceries. Spock tried to help but it was clear to him that Jim had a certain place for everything and most of the time he would just move the item from wherever Spock had placed it.

“There! Tea?”

Spock nodded. “That would be agreeable. However, I insist on making it for both of us. Sit.” He gestured to a kitchen stool next to a counter.

Jim yawned and stretched. “I can hardly disagree. I’m beat. That was a long drive. What do you think we should have for dinner?”

“I could make us soup.”

“Plomeek?” Jim asked with a smile.

“You know of Plomeek?”

Jim shrugged. “Sure. Spock…you know…um the other one. You. Whatever. He told me about it.”

Spock made the tea. “What did he say?”

“Just that he used to eat it on Vulcan all the time. And that in later years he made it for Kirk. The other one.”

“He spoke to you of his Jim Kirk?”

Jim took the tea cup Spock handed him. “A little, yeah.”

“Was it strange for you?”

“Not really. They were…together. The two of them.” Jim didn’t meet his eyes. He took a sip of the tea. “Like you know you and Uhura are. Were. They were a couple.”

Spock watched Jim very carefully. His color had increased to a pinker pigmentation and the speed of his breaths had elevated. “Indeed?”

“Yeah. Spoke of a Vulcan bond.”

“Captain?”

“Spock?”

He held out two fingers toward Jim and waited. Jim’s gaze flickered to his and he witnessed the moment when Jim realized the significance of the gesture as his blue eyes widened. Jim’s fingers were shaking when the pads of his fingers met Spock’s.


	5. Chapter 5

“That’s a Vulcan kiss, right?” Jim asked, hearing the tremor in his own voice. He hoped he had not gotten it wrong. Spock’s fingers, though they had not moved, still touched Jim’s.

“It is.”

Jim licked his suddenly dry, chapped lips. “So…what are you saying exactly?”

“I am saying what you think I am saying.”

Jim laughed, a frustrated laugh maybe, but laughter none the less. “Spock.” He shook his head, dropped his hand from Spock’s and stood, grabbing a handful of Spock’s entirely too ugly sweater. He brought Spock’s lips to his.

Spock’s lips softened under his and after a few seconds Jim was surprised, not unpleasantly so, by Spock’s tongue slipping into his mouth. Jim sighed into the kiss, snuggling in closer to Spock, who slipped his arms around Jim’s waist.

They kissed for a long time, but it was Spock who finally ended it, resting his forehead against Jim’s. “You should rest.”

Jim blinked. “Huh?”

“You are fatigued from the drive. I feel it where we touch.”

Jim sighed. “Yeah, maybe a little. Gotta wash the sheets and blankets first, though. Should get that going, actually.”

They broke apart but Jim reached for Spock’s hand as they went up the stairs to the second floor where the bedrooms were. However when he reached the master bedroom he noticed that the sheets and blankets had already been cleaned and placed on the bed. In a second bedroom as well.

Jim smiled. “Thank God for Mrs. Graham.”

“Mrs. Graham?”

“My neighbor. She must have done this.” Jim stared at the bed in the master bedroom. “Uh…so which bedroom do you want?”

Spock arched a brow. “Given our recent activities, I assumed we would share a room.”

Jim heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank fucking God. I didn’t want to assume.”

“You may assume.”

Jim practically launched himself at Spock, but rather than step back in horror or anything, Spock’s arms pulled Jim closer. He looped his arms around Spock’s neck. “Is this too much touching?”

“Jim, it was only a short time ago I watched you die and now you are whole again. There is not too much touching. Not with you.”

“This is—is. I don’t know. Amazing.”

“You did not expect this?” Spock asked, his fingers grazing over Jim’s jaw.

“No. You’re just…I’ve never known anyone like you, Spock. Guys like you never like guys like me. It’s hard to believe.” Jim exhaled. “When I invited you here I kind of expected you to say no.”

“Did you invite me along for the purpose of sexual congress?”

Jim felt himself blush. “Yeah. I mean, sort of. I was hopeful. Maybe. When I was in the hospital, I sort of thought you might like me. Just a little. But I thought you were still with Uhura. When you said you weren’t, I invited you. I still didn’t know if I was imagining what I wanted to be true.”

“I was emotionally compromised over your death,” Spock said softly. “It became clear to both of us that my feelings toward you were of a much more intense nature.”

“Yeah?” His breath seemed to stick in his throat and his heart beat so fast he thought it might burst from his chest.

“Yes.” Spock hesitated. “Jim, you should sleep.”

“Sleep? Come on. I’ve waited all this time, couldn’t we skip the sleep, and get to the fucking?”

“You have not recovered your full strength yet from your…ordeal. And we have been traveling for days. I do not want you to exhaust yourself.”

“Spock.”

“There will be plenty of time for sexual copulation when you have rested.”

“I think I just swallowed my tongue.”

“What?” Spock asked with a small frown.

“You talking dirty pretty much turns me on,” Jim told him. “Now that I think about it, you saying anything pretty much turns me on.”

“Jim.”

He sighed. “Okay. Like an hour or so. Then you wake me up and I finally get my hands on you.”

“First you will eat after I wake you.”

“After.”

“Before.”

Jim sighed again, even more dramatically. “You’d make a really pissy captain, by the way.”

“I would make an excellent one as we both are aware. Sleep. I will go prepare the soup.”

Jim lay on the bed on his side. “Dictator.”

But Spock ignored him and left the room.

****

_He was burning…burning. Like from the inside out. Each breath he took was labored, difficult beyond measure. There was pain. Such pain. He just had to crawl the rest of the way. Close the door. Start the delamination process. Too late for him, but not for everyone else._

_Then someone was kneeling on the other side of the glass._

_Only no. It was not Spock. Not like it was supposed to be. It was Admiral Pike._

_“Told you that you were not ready,” Pike said mockingly._

_Coming up behind Pike, who seemed not to notice, was Khan. He held a phaser in his hand which he pointed at Pike’s head who even as Jim watched morphed into Spock._

_Jim gasped, feeling his throat bleeding, raw, hoarse with his scream._

“Jim, Jim, wake up!”

Strong arms shook him almost violently. He forced his eyes open and he saw he was being gripped by Spock.

“Holy shit,” Jim growled out, his chest aching with his pounding heart.

Spock’s hands had crept under his T-shirt, touching his bare skin, and somehow the last vestiges of the dream dissipated.

“Do you experience nightmares frequently?” Spock asked when Jim was finally able to focus his gaze.

“I’ve had a few, not that many.”

Spock studied him. “Jim, I ask you to be honest with me.”

“Okay, several. But usually they’re about Tarsus. This one was about the radiation chamber.”

“Do you wish to describe them?”

Jim laughed without humor. “Not really.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his damp, sweaty hair. “Tarsus is mostly about what went on then. My aunt being killed, the murders, the brutality, the rapes.”

Spock’s hand moved to Jim’s face. His thumb smoothed across Jim’s jaw. “Were you violated?”

Jim shrugged. “Most of us were in one way or another.”

“I grieve with thee.”

Jim exhaled very slowly. “This dream was about dying. Only it didn’t really follow what really happened the way the Tarsus dreams do. It changed things. It was still fucked up though.”

“You have never had this particular dream before?”

“Not like this, no.” He smiled. “I’m glad you were here though.”

“I am as well.” Spock lowered his hand from Jim’s face but instead wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him very close. Jim buried his face in Spock’s neck.

“Did I sleep long?” Jim murmured.

“Almost two hours. I was coming to wake you when I heard your cries,” Spock explained. “The soup and bread are nearly ready and I thought you might like to have tea or coffee.”

“Sounds pretty good. Are you sure we don’t have time for…what did you call it? Sexual copulation.”

Spock arched a brow. “I do not wish the soup to burn.”

Jim sighed. “But it’s okay if I do?” He grinned though to show Spock he was kidding.

“I believe your libido will survive a delay of a few hours.”

“I guess that’s true. It’s certainly survived waiting for you for a long ass time.”

Spock tilted his head. “How long?”

“It’s hard to say really,” Jim said seriously. “It’s hard to think of a time when I didn’t want you.”

“You never let on.”

“How could I? You hated me and were with someone else.”

“Vulcans do not feel hate.”

Jim snorted. “You definitely found me irritating.”

“We do not feel—”

“Oh blah blah. I thought you didn’t lie either.” Jim leaned forward and kissed him. Human kissed him. And he was quite satisfied when Spock’s breath hitched rather oddly when Jim broke the kiss.

“I did find your method of beating the Kobayashi Maru unethical and immoral,” Spock replied. “As well as your method of obtaining access to the Enterprise questionable. However, I could not deny even then I found you…fascinating.”

“Yeah? Fascinating is good.” He kissed Spock again.

“The soup,” Spock said against his lips.

“Spoilsport. Okay, fine. Dinner. But then we are so getting naked.”

Spock rose from the bed. “I offer no objections.”

Jim grinned. “Awesome.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Jim, now there is a mess,” Spock said primly.

Jim lay flat on his back in the middle of the dining table. He had just hopped up on it and scattered the contents of the table that had sat there just a minute before. Bowls, which had contained the remnants of their meal, shattered on the floor, and bits of bread and crumbs.

“Who cares, Spock?” Jim leaned up on his elbows to gaze at Spock. “You should be yanking off my clothes as we speak?”

“But there is broken ceramics everywhere…and bread.”

Jim grinned and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor next to a broken bit of bowl. “We’ll clean it up later.”

Spock would be unable to deny the sight of Jim’s bare chest was pleasing. No…arousing. He swallowed heavily as Jim’s fingers went to the snap of his jeans. “I had assumed we would have our sexual encounter in bed.”

Jim chuckled. “Well, we’ll have one of those in bed as well. But right now…it’s a moment.”

“A moment of what?”

“Oh my God, you are so funny,” Jim said, laughing again and holding his stomach. “A moment, Spock. A spontaneous moment.” He was leaning up on his elbows again and he had unsnapped his jeans and lowered the zipper. It was difficult not to stare at the hard ridge there.

Spock was tempted to lick his lips in the same fashion he often witnessed Jim doing. “Spontaneous?”

“I know. Vulcans don’t do spontaneity.”

“We do not. It would be more comfortable in a bed, would it not?”

“Well, sure it would. But who cares about comfort when we’re having a moment.”

Spock still did not understand the reference to a moment. Was it only supposed to take a moment? It was true that his sexual experience had been somewhat limited.

“Spock, you are overthinking. It’s a sexual moment between friends.”

At this, Spock’s heart stuttered. “Only friends?”

The blue of Jim’s eyes got impossibly brighter, more intense, more saturated with color. Spock’s breath caught. “Never only,” Jim said, softly.

When Spock could speak without the embarrassing crack of emotion he felt just then, he said, “”Will the spontaneity of the moment be interrupted when I have to leave?”

Jim blinked slowly at that, a slight frown marring his ridiculously handsome features. “What? Where do you have to go?”

“I presume when you thought to have this table sexual encounter you did not come prepared with lubricant and it would be necessary to ascend the stairs and obtain it.”

“Gah.” Jim’s head hit the table with a thump as he lowered himself flat once more. “Damn it. I didn’t think of that.”

“Did you hit your head?”

“Huh? Well, kind of. But my head’s hard so no damage.” Jim sighed. “Well, hell. I guess you win, Spock. Upstairs in bed it is for our first sexual encounter. And that’s the first of several. Several hundred. Several thousand even.”

“Perhaps it would be wise to complete the first one before looking too far into the future, Jim.”

Jim laughed again and sat up. “You’re right again, Spock.” He scooted his ass down until it was at the edge of the table and then he stood. Even though he had just been showing amusement, he now scowled. “So much for my sexy table seduction of you.”

Spock smiled slightly as he followed Jim up the stairs. “It is difficult to seduce a Vulcan outright.”

“Of course it is.”

Spock had to admit he was quite enjoying the view of Jim’s ass as he made his way up the stairs. There may have been a time or two before when Spock had allowed his gaze to linger on the very fine rounded ass his captain had.

They stepped through the doorway of the master bedroom and already Jim was trying to slip out of his jeans. He shifted to one foot, lost his balance and started teetering toward the bed. Spock moved to help him and then felt the crunch of foot under his own.

“Ow! Mother fucker.” Jim collapsed on the bed and grabbed his foot. “Damn, you’re heavy, Spock.”

“My apologies. I did not realize you intended to put your foot under mine.”

This made Jim snort out a laugh. “Put my foot under yours? Pointy-eared bastard. Are you for real?”

“Indeed.” Spock decided that since Jim hadn’t actually managed to get his jeans off further than his knees, he would take them off the rest of the way. He pushed Jim onto his back, ignored the yelp, and pulled the jeans off the rest of the way. He was tempted to fold them neatly and set them on the chair but since Jim favored spontaneity, he let them drop from his fingers to the floor.

Now Jim wore only his boxers. He was staring at Spock, his pupils blown wide enough that the black obscured the intense blue. His lips were parted and breaths were heavy and short. The ridge in his boxer shorts was more prominent than before.

Spock found that he wanted to experience all of Jim. All there was to know. All there was to have. He would make sure by the time their trip to Riverside was over, there would be no part of Jim that hadn’t been branded by Spock. Jim would know he belonged to Spock.

“Spock.” Jim whispered. His voice was hoarse, husky with a need that matched Spock’s.

Spock leaned over Jim and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, rendering them from his body with one very precise tear down the middle.

“Jesus,” Jim gasped. “Spock, Spock, please.”

He did not know for what Jim pleaded, but he did know what he himself desired, so his mouth hovered over Jim’s revealed hard cock, the tip glistening with a pearly drop of pre-cum. He flicked his tongue over the slit, the taste of Jim tangy, musky.

“Ah, fuck.” Jim writhed underneath him, but Spock stilled his movement with one hand placed on Jim’s stomach.

“Be still,” he ordered. Jim shook but otherwise did not move as Spock opened his mouth over the head of Jim’s long, thick cock. With the hand not on Jim’s stomach holding him down, he wrapped his fingers around the base of Jim’s shaft and brought more of Jim into his mouth.

Jim made a sort of strangled sound and closed his eyes.

Spock stopped for a moment, feeling his gag reflexes start to engage. He relaxed his muscles and eased more of the thick shaft down his throat. Jim whimpered and dug his fingers into the bedspread. When Spock felt he had the hang of it, without causing undo stress on his gag reflexes, he slid Jim’s cock in and out of his mouth, sucking sometimes soft and sometimes hard, noting that Jim seemed to enjoy both.

“Spock, Spock, please. I want.”

Spock slipped the cock out of his mouth long enough to ask, “What do you want?”

“I-I don’t know. I—please make me come.”

“That is my goal.”

“Ung.”

Spock swallowed him down again, sucking Jim deep still, harder, faster, until Jim was a quivering, gasping mess under him. Spock felt his own cock straining hard against his pants, making it extremely uncomfortable. He was aware he was leaking pre-cum. His fingers twitched on Jim’s stomach. He needed relief, needed to be inside Jim, joining them, pounding into him.

“Spock,” Jim pleaded. “Do it. Do it. Fuck me.”

It took every ounce of control for Spock to release Jim’s pulsing cock to stand and remove his own clothes. He was impossibly aroused, more than he had ever been. Somehow he went to Jim’s bag and searched around for the lubricant. His legs quivered as he made his way back to the bed where Jim lay panting, and sweating, his eyes wide with powerful need.

His lubed fingers slipped inside Jim’s ass with hardly a protest, sawing and spreading him. Spock could not wait long. He clenched his teeth as he lubed his cock up, almost too sensitive to the touch of his own fingers.

“Please,” Jim pleaded.

And it was almost Spock’s undoing. Jim had died, he was almost lost to Spock forever, and now…Spock pushed inside him, entering him fully, imbedding himself in Jim.

They sighed together, beginning a rhythm that was intense, hard, and almost punishing. Like it had always seemed to be between them. Jim came almost the instant Spock was inside him, splattering his cum all over both of them and the scent of Jim’s cum just spurred Spock on, making him almost mindless with need, lust.

When it became too much and Spock’s balls pulled tight to release his own sperm, he roared Jim’s name as he emptied into him and collapsed on top his lover.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim woke to Spock kissing along his jaw. He sighed and scooted closer into the Vulcan’s arms.

“That’s nice.”

“Indeed.”

He touched his fingers to his jaw. “I’m all stubbly. Does it bother you?”

“Negative.” A nip just under his cheek. “There is nothing I find displeasing about your appearance.”

Jim’s breath hitched and he pushed closer to Spock, feeling his cock perk up all over again. He really was a slut.

“What time is it anyway?” he asked breathlessly, when Spook’s lips moved down his throat and to his collarbone.

“It is not yet morning.”

Jim moaned as Spock’s teeth sunk in. “That’s-that’s not very precise of you, Spock.”

“I am distracted.”

“Yeah?”

Spock’s hands fanned down Jim’s stomach and his fist grasped Jim’s erection. “Correct.”

“Oh, my God. By-by what?”

“The feel of your skin, the touch of your cock, and the image of you on your knees, spread for me.”

“Oh. Oh. Fuck. Jesus.” Jim practically came right then with Spock and his damn words as his fingers slid up and down Jim’s dick. “Spock, God, you’re killing me.”

Spock froze. “Jim?”

Jim huffed out a laugh. “Not literally. Keep going.”

Spock released Jim’s cock and changed positions, now laying over him, kissing Jim deeply, thoroughly, over and over again until it was difficult to breathe and Jim just didn’t care. Spock’s tongue entered his mouth, tangling, teasing, and Jim whimpered, desperate for more. He never wanted to stop kissing Spock, feeling Spock.

He was flipped rather abruptly onto his stomach by his way stronger Vulcan lover, but it aroused him further until the feeling of the sheet against his rock hard cock was almost too much.

Jim pushed up onto his knees and spread his legs in invitation. He smiled at the gasping breaths coming from Spock and then the coldness of the lube slipping inside him made his own breaths short.

Spock’s lubed fingers went deep inside him easily and he felt the brush of them against his prostate. He whimpered again, feeling his face burn a bit with shame but he couldn’t help it and this was Spock. It felt fucking good.

He felt Spock position himself behind him, Spock’s hard length rubbing along the seam of his crack. He dug his fingers into the sheet, lowered his face to the bed, and pushed his ass up, waiting.

It didn’t take much for Spock to push all the way inside, he was still loose from earlier, and Spock stilled only briefly when he reached balls deep.

“Jim,” Spock said hoarsely, his voice cracking just a little. And the fact that it was Spock who was having trouble made Jim fucking harder still.

Spock began to pound into him in earnest and Jim had no time to think about anything but the feel of Spock inside him, making him crazy.

As stars seemed to burst all around him, and he came screaming into the mattress, the words, “I love you” slipped from his mouth before his brain became mush and he was out for the night.

****

Jim was pouring his second cup of coffee by the time a bleary eyed Vulcan made his way downstairs. Spock had pulled on Starfleet regulation pajamas some time in the middle of the night and he still wore them. His bowl cut was uncombed and on one side it had flattened out while on the other it stuck up. Very cute.

“Good morning,” Jim said, taking a sip of his newly poured coffee. He avoided direct eye contact though because he was really hoping Spock would not bring up his slip of the tongue from the night before. Oh, he totally did love Spock, but thought it was probably way too early to say it. If he should ever say it to his Vulcan lover. Vulcans were odd about emotional stuff.

“Good morning,” Spock murmured. “You have cleaned up.”

Jim shrugged. “Well, yeah. I made the mess in the first place so it was only right.” He turned toward the stove. “Just eggs and toast all right for you? I don’t think you’ll want any of the bacon.”

“Eggs and toast will be fine.” Spock paused. “You allowed me to oversleep.”

Jim smiled. “You had an energetic night. Figured you needed the rest.”

“How long have you been awake?” Spock began to make himself tea. “You are showered and dressed.”

“I never sleep long. Just a few hours at most. Never have been a sleeper.”

“You suffer from insomnia.” It was not a question, more like a statement.

“Yeah. How’d you know?”

Spock hesitated. “I have seen some of your medical files.”

Jim paused in the middle of flipping an egg. “And how was that?”

“Dr. McCoy shared them with me when I was assisting him in your recovery from your…”

“Demise.”

“Injury.”

Jim thought about it and then nodded. “Okay. I guess I have no real reason to keep anything from you anyway.”

Spock took his tea and sat at the dining table. “Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Vulcans do not seek casual sexual partners.”

Jim didn’t turn around, just kept cooking the eggs. “I know that.”

“I just wanted to be certain that you were aware of what my intentions are.”

He did turn around then. “Is this about what I said?”

Spock arched a brow. “What you said?”

“Come on, Spock. We’re both avoiding the elephant in the room.”

“There is no elephant in the room, Jim.”

Jim shook his head. “ _Don’t give me the Vulcan doesn’t know that_ act right now, Spock. I told you I loved you. You said nothing. Now you feel guilty, so you’re telling me in your own Vulcany way that you’re serious too.”

“Actually, you fell asleep before I could respond,” Spock said, arching an eyebrow and taking a long sip of his tea.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Jim, what has progressed between us in the last couple of days would not have been possible if I did not share the same sentiments as you. That is all I intended to say.”

Jim’s lips twitched. “The same sentiments, huh?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good to know.” He turned back to the eggs. Grimaced. “I hope you like burnt eggs.”

“I do not.”

“Fuck. I guess I start over again.”

Spock looked over his shoulder at the eggs. Jim didn’t miss the faint amusement in those Vulcan eyes. “Probably for the best. Perhaps there is time for a shower.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, you have time.”

“I was intending for you to join me,” Spock said, quietly.

“I’ve already…oh.” Jim grinned. He tossed down the spatula. “Breakfast can totally wait.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“This is the same establishment where you first met Nyota?” Spock asked, eying the inside of the bar as they stepped through the door. It smelled of old alcohol and sweat and perhaps more untoward things Spock cared not to analyze.

Jim grinned. “Yeah. Great, isn’t it?”

Spock arched a brow. “That would not be the adjective I would choose.”

Jim slapped Spock’s shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Spock. Like I said we don’t have to stay long. But you know I haven’t been back since then and I used to come here all the time.”

Spock eyed it dubiously as the loud music pounding throughout the bar threatened to damage his eardrums. “I do not believe it is worthy of your attention, Captain.”

Jim merely smiled and grabbed Spock’s arm. “Let’s go sit at the bar. There are a couple of stools available.”

He dutifully followed Jim though he did not approve of this plan. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Jim should see old friends while here in Riverside. Spock would not prevent him from something that might provide him pleasure. But Spock had never felt particularly comfortable in such places and considering Jim’s history at this specific one he questioned the logic of an extended visit.

Spock surveyed the cracked cushion of the stool. “Is this another relic from Earth’s history?”

Jim laughed. “You mean like the diner? Yeah, kind of. I don’t really know how long this bar has been here. Ever since I’ve been alive, that’s for sure. Probably before too.”

Spock watched as Jim just sat down, without even looking at the stool first, and then Spock sat beside him. “I do not especially like the taste of alcohol, Captain.”

“I know that, Spock. And really, we’re not on duty, plus, well, aren’t we a little beyond the captain thing.”

“It is a habit,” Spock admitted. “And you are my captain.”

Jim smiled and patted Spock’s leg. “I know that too. Anyway, you can get something non-alcoholic. I bet they have tea.”

Spock arched a brow. “A dubious establishment like this?”

“Yes, even one like this.” Jim grabbed the bartender as he went by. “Whiskey on the rocks. You got hot tea?”

The bartender eyed Spock. “Tea, huh? Yeah, I think I have an old tea bag or two in the back.” He turned to grin at Jim. “Jim Kirk, right?”

“Yep. And you’re Alex.”

Alex nodded. “Great to see you. You’re pretty famous around here. Your drinks will be coming right up.”

Only a moment later Alex returned with a cup of water and a teabag, which he placed in front of Spock. He put Jim's whiskey in front of him.

Jim turned to Spock. “See! Tea.”

“Indeed.”

“Jimmy!” Spock heard a female screech.

Jim took a sip of his drink and then turned just as a tall, lanky brunette woman launched herself at him. “Ruth? Wow, God, it’s been forever.”

“It sure has.” The woman, Ruth, peppered Jim’s face with kisses. “It’s so great to see you.”

Jim looked more than a little startled as she continued to cling to him and kiss him. Spock merely stared at them, waiting to see what Jim would do. It was fairly obvious this woman was someone Jim had copulated with in the past.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Ruth continued. “And it’s just my luck, too. Something made me want to come here tonight. It must have been fortuitous.”

Spock cleared his throat.

Which caused Jim’s lips to curve in a smile. He very gently disengaged Ruth’s arms from around his neck.

“Ruth, this is Spock.”

Ruth glanced at Spock with a puzzled smile. “Hello.”

“Madam,” Spock said.

Jim put his hand on Spock’s arm. “Spock and I are…Spock is my boyfriend.”

Ruth blinked several times and stared at Spock as though perhaps he had two heads. Then she turned back to Jim. “Boyfriend?”

Jim smiled. “Sorry, Ruth. I’m a taken man now.”

“Well, I…I see.” She gave them a tentative but awkward smile. “I’m just a little surprised. I never thought.” She shook her head. “You’re settling down?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“That’s wonderful, Jimmy. Really. I’m surprised but happy for you.” She hugged him again, far less intimately. “Congratulations to you both. And now I’ll just slink back to my friends and pretend I didn’t just throw myself at you.” She laughed nervously and then hurried away.

Jim watched her and then turned back to face front. He picked up his whiskey. “Ruth was, uh, well.”

“So I gathered.”

Jim shrugged. “At one time she and I were pretty serious.”

“Indeed?” Spock arched a brow and finished steeping his lukewarm tea.

“She wanted to get married,” Jim said. “I didn’t want to be that serious.”

“I see.” Spock discarded his tea bag and met Jim’s gaze. “And now?”

Jim’s blue eyes were shining. “And now…I do. Want to be very serious. With you.” Jim squeezed Spock’s leg. “You know what? Let’s get out of here.”

Spock would certainly not argue with that.

They paid for their drinks quickly and made their way out to Jim’s old car. They didn’t speak on the short drive back to the farmhouse and Jim almost ran inside, but Spock was right behind him.

Jim was already out of his jacket and taking off his shirt as they reached the stairs to the upper floor. By the time they were in the bedroom, Jim was naked and reaching for Spock’s clothes.

When they got Spock undressed, Jim tossed the lube to Spock and laid down on the bed, waiting.

Their lovemaking was fast, frantic, and a little aggressive, as they rolled each other over and over on the bed, vying for being on top. Finally, with Jim prepared, Spock grabbed Jim’s hipbones and lowered him onto Spock’s achingly hard cock.

“Spock, God. Please.”

Spock drove home, into Jim, over and over, hard, deep, and thoroughly so that Jim was panting and whimpering with each precise pump inside him.

“I love you,” Jim groaned, as his cum splattered Spock’s stomach and chest.

He joined Jim with his own orgasm a moment later, spilling himself deep within Jim’s tight body.

Later, with Jim practically lying on top of Spock, he stroked Jim’s hair, completely at peace.

“So, what do you think, Spock? Are you ready to go back?”

“Go back?”

“To San Francisco. I think this place has done its job, don’t you?”

“What job would that be, Jim?”

“Bringing you and me together. Oh, I think eventually it would have happened anyway. I love you too much to keep my mouth shut.”

Spock squeezed him. “I am gratified.”

“But this road trip, well, it’s served its purpose. And the truth is, I want to spend some time in San Francisco with you. Before we have to go.”

Spock nodded. “I am amenable to your suggestion.”

“Great. Then we’ll pack up tomorrow and take an evening shuttle. Think I should sell this place?”

Spock thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “Negative. We will want to come back here someday.”

Jim leaned up to smile at him. “Yeah. You’re right.”

“Jim.”

“Spock?”

Spock reached for Jim’s hand, stroked his fingers over Jim’s. “Vulcans bond.”

“Yeah? I know that actually. Uhura told me once the woman you were bonded to perished on Vulcan.”

“Yes. We were never compatible, but I grieved the loss of her life.”

Jim smiled crookedly. “I think Uhura hoped she’d get to take her place.”

Spock threaded his fingers with Jim’s, his breath hitching a little. “I will never bond with her. But I wish to bond with you.”

“Spock, are you asking me to marry you?” Jim asked, his blue eyes wide with wonder.

“It may take a bit of time what with the five-year mission to arrange a time for our bonding, but if you are amenable—”

“Yes.”

Spock swallowed. “Yes?”

Jim leaned down and kissed Spock on the lips. “Yes. I love you.”

“And I cherish thee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is finished.  
> I hope it gave you even a little bit of pleasure reading it.


End file.
